loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Line
The time line of events can get a little hazy.'' (I'm assuming that the story takes place around 2011 since that is when Radioman was published. I think this would put the team in their early 30s. -Bekah) '' 1940s-50s *NWO Generation Zero — "if the math pans out, if I’m hand-waving enough assumptions into the mix, if they took the steps to set things up proper before bringing the next bunch in — nineteen forty-five. Nineteen forty-nine. Around there.” (Merlin, #7 First Contact) *1955 Vietnam war begins 1960s-70s *NWO Generation One: "Generation One was nineteen seventy-two." (First Contact) *1975 Vietnam war ends *Operation Albion Really late 70s/early 1980s *Operation Ablion *members of Excalibur are born The order of things *Uther marries Ygraine Dubois *Arthur is born and Ygraine dies *Uther marries and divorces Morgana's mom *Uther starts Pendragon Consulting *When Merlin is 5, Balinor leaves *Two years later, the extra Adventure in Babysitting happens *Hunith finds out that Balinor is alive on Merlin's 10th birthday. *Kay meets and eventually teams up with Arthur and the gang *Merlin gets picked on at school by Bryn and Tristan -- he helps out Freya *Galahad runs away from home (he is 14) *''(1996/97)'' Arthur goes to the Fayre and to European Martial Arts Acadamy in Germany * (they are around 18 years old) Arthur outs himself to Olaf and Uther at a party that was held close to their graduation. All the Way Out *Arthur dates Gwaine for a bit. *Arthur goes to uni and Merlin goes to Cambridge *Merlin is a victim of a hate crime *Uni Graduation (they would probably be about 21) *Excalibur members go into the army *Merlin and Will train for SAS. Anti-Interrogation *Gwaine has the incident with his other team *Arthur starts Excalibur and picks out his team Excalibur Red *Sometime in 2006, Excalibur is in Colombia on a mission. *Lance was attacked by a Griffin while Excalibur was in Turkey. *Leon and Morgana finally get together after years of Leon pining. (3 years before events in Radioman, so 2008?) *Lance and Gwen get married. (2 years before events in Radioman, so maybe 2009?) *Merlin gets hurt and ends up on trial. Urgent Assistance Required *Merlin goes to the Reserves/Artists and teaches with Will (It's a Long, Cold Road ) --he is there for over a year and for 7 months of that he is applying to become active again *Geraint and Galahad's extra Leave no man behind Events occuring during the series (18-24 months) *Merlin joins the team Radioman **''(i think that this has several weeks worths of standard missions in it before the Ravines -Bekah)'' **within: Merlin receives his red scarf. *Morgana and Gwen's Extra Procedures *Gwaine, Percy, Owaine and Merlin are supposed to take out Mordred and Merlin has a magic-off with Sam Trickler and Aeridian War Games **''(3 weeks after Merlin receives Arthur's red scarf in Radioman)'' *The War Games happen War Games *Gwaine ogles everyone in the showers (Not every Scar is Hidden) *''November 11'': The Team comes back from a mission and it's Remembrance Day (The Stirring Call for Men) *Excalibur goes on R&R for 2 weeks and Arthur learns about magic R&R **''(they leave for R&R 'the week after next' of the War Games)'' *Beginning of the The Jester is about a month (roughly 4 weeks, 5 days, 15 hours, 27 minutes) after they get back from R&R. The breakdown: **''Two weeks, one day, six hours, five minutes, and some seconds after R&R'': Gwaine cracks at Arthur's new training regime. **''Five days, two hours, thirty seven minutes after Gwaine's initial breakdown'': Owain cracks at Arthur's new training regime. **''Seven days, six hours, forty-five minutes later'': Lance makes his feelings known **''Two days later, Leon makes his feelings known. **''Four days later, ''Excalibur revolts. Arthur shows them the videos and tells them about magic. *Algiers happens and they catch Sam Trickler The Jester **within the time line: what Bayard told Merlin on the plane (Whispers) *The Team gets the mission to rescue some Americans and destroy magically enhanced weapons within a NMZ (and Merlin finds out that Arthur is gay) Avalon **within the time line: how the team dealt with Gilli (Persistence) *The Team gets rid of Gilli and officially seconded to The Directory Intermission *The Team learns the ins and outs of magic and a happy arms-dealer get-together goes horribly wrong. Oh, and the team discovers that Merlin has magic First Contact **within the time line: Gwaine tries to seduce Perce (Plenty of Socks) *The Team comes to terms with Merlin and his magic and Arthur reaches out towards Bryn and company Groundwork *Will arrives, Merlin spends the day with him, Freya and Bryn, only to be "rescued" by Arthur. Arthur literally fights his way into the NWO The Play's the Thing *The Team honours the fallen soldiers (Remembrance Day) (IDK, I always placed this happening in London) *Arthur tries to establish himself as a Bad Boy with the arms dealers and is once again entranced by Merlin (It's a Distinct Possibility) *Arthur has to wait for Morgause to call him, Pendragon Consulting's network breaks down and ''then Morgause calls him and orders him to use said breakdown for the NWO's means. Merlin and Arthur get married, have dinner at Uther's and ... go to the secret R&D lab in France. Means to an End **within that time line: ***Perce and Gwaine annoy Kay with their shenanigans (No such Thing as Peace and Quiet) ***Gaius gets awoken in the middle of the night to marry his nephew (Breathless at my door) ***Arthur plans the eventual Real Wedding (Number Three on the List) ***the Mecha Dragon gets up to shenanigans (Advance Warnings) *The Team tries to get Gwen, Morgana, Kay and Merlin back and suceeds in part Desperate Measures *The Team tries to get Merlin back and suceeds Collaborations *The Team makes its way towards London again, crosses the Channel and then Shit Goes Down. The Ley Lines are broken, thereby enhancing the magic everywhere and Merlin comes out as the BAMF!sorcerer that he is Breakwater